Bittersweet Memories
by Katieandleslie
Summary: Bella has a sister, Elizabeth, who was kidnapped ten years ago. Once she is saved she shows up with mixed feelings torward her sister who gave up on her. Elizabeth meets the Cullens, and is drawm to the dark, mysterious vampire, Jasper,or the God of War.
1. Chapter 1

_**So guys, I know I haven't even finished my first story Delicious Mistake, or even updated it in a while(my sincere apologies), but this story line has been buzzing in my head over and over. Keep in mind, it might have some graphic description of her rape later on, and lemons later, which means "All that Jazz", will come into play. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if not let me know why! It takes place post Breaking Dawn, and one of its main characters (Bella's sister), is a new character that I've created purely out of my imagination. Her name is Elizabeth Isa Swan, but she prefers Liza most of the time, which is pronounced "Lie-Za".All other aspects belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 1

BPov

As the rain drizzled endlessly outside as usual, and the gray sky began darkening with the ending of another evening, Edward and I were laid back on the couch, wrapped up in each others arms. Our daughter Renesmee was upstairs in her room, drawing and humming to herself with her lovely melodic voice. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and his mate Rosalie had all gone on a short hunting trip and weren't expected back until after midnight. Esme was positioned across the room in the love seat with Alice; who was expressing her inner monologue on what Edward and I both should wear on our date next Sunday, which happened to be our 1 year anniversary. That meant it had been one year since Edward and I had become happily married; eleven months since I found out I was pregnant with Renesmee; and six months since she had been ripped out of my body, and I had been changed into a newborn.

Carlisle said I had been doing very well with becoming a newborn. He guessed that since I had been around them all for so long before being turned, that I had mentally prepared myself for the experience. After observing how the Cullen's had handled their daily life, along with being around me, I had picked up a lot of helpful tips to guide me through the first year of running on instincts only. To be honest I had been scared that I wouldn't be myself, that everything would be turned to blood in my mind and that I would run around massacring whole towns. At least it hadn't happened yet.

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?" Alice's whiny voice called out to me, drawing me from my thoughts. "Do you realize how important this is? You two haven't even decided what you'll be doing to celebrate it yet!" she exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air and pacing. "I mean, it's not like you can just walk into a restaurant, eat, and go outside later to puke it up. How romantic would that be?"

"Alice." Esme chastised. Pulling Alice down to sit by her again, and running her hands through her hair in an effort to calm her. "You need to respect that not every couple likes what you like or fancy. I'm sure Edward and Bella have their own idea of what they want to do for their anniversary, and if that's going to a restaurant than let them be."

I sent Esme an appreciative look, as I'm sure Edward did too. I turned to him, and quirked an eyebrow in question. "What were you planning?"

"Anything or nothing at all; whatever you wish Bella." He said while pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I smiled happily; thankful that he understood what I wanted.

"Nothing to bad. How about we just go on a solo hunt, just you and me? Maybe we could swim out in the ravine for awhile."

Edward smirked at what I was implying. "Sounds perfect, love." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I giggled and turned to Alice, smiling widely. She simply rolled her eyes and huffed.

Liza's Pov

_Elizabeth. Isa. Swan. _

I stared at the beautiful calligraphy that spelled out my name on the birth certificate. Its meaning is promise keeping and strong willed. When I see the last name I can't help but think of the ones who share it with me. Do they even remember me? After all these years, I highly doubt it. Ten years; to be exact. Ten fucking years, one whole decade, since that terrible day that destroyed me, the following six were even worst.

Suddenly, a drop of moisture splattered on the page, magnifying the 'I'. I reached up and brushed back the tears that had spilled over without my consent.

"Ma'am?" the lady in the black skirt suit looks at me with pity in her eyes which angers me. "Are you ready to return home at last?" she says in a soft voice that one would use to speak to a small child. _Cut the bullshit. I'm eighteen,_ I think to myself.

You see, I've spent the last 8 months at an abuse agency. They were counseling me and preparing me to get ready to come home again. The past nine years and four months I've been held captive, to a vicious man(if you can call him such) with no heart. Raped and beaten, and treated with as much respect as a dog. I'm not even sure that my family knows I'm alive. I was brought here once they finally found me. It happened that one fateful day when I was eight.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bells, Liza, get down here, or you'll be late for school!" Daddy yelled from downstairs. I looked over at my sister (we shared a room) who was still slowly waking and grumbling her protests of getting up early. I giggled, "Come on sleepy head! Principal Smith will kill you if you're late again!" _

_"Okay, okay, shut up already." She ordered. I hated when she did that. We were only three years apart, and she thought since she was a double digit that she could tell me what to do. I was eight and she was eleven! I quickly grabbed my things and rushed downstairs to get something to eat before the bus got here. I slurped my cereal quickly, and Bella walked down the stairs._

_"Really? Do you always have to make annoying noises?" she rolled her eyes at me._

_"At least it's not as annoying as your face!" I teased back. Bells hummed to herself as she got her things together. _

_"You tell yourself that sis." she replied._

_"Must you always go back and forth like that?" Daddy asked with his eyebrows so high his forehead became all crinkly. I giggled at the funny face he made. _

_"Bye, Dad. We have to hurry to school." I exclaimed after I had put my dishes in the sink and started following after my sissy to catch the bus._

_"Give me a hug before you go, Kid." He said, and I shrugged out of his grasp, embarrassed that the other kids my see. He sighed and said "Okay, off you go."_

_That day as we walked home since Charlie was most likely still at work. It was already slightly dark due to the time change and it being winter. To be honest I was kind of scared of the darkness, but I had sissy beside me so I didn't say anything just in case she would think I was a little kid again._

_We were still about ten minutes away when I could've sworn I heard someone behind us. I turned sharply, and gasped, grabbing Bella's hand._

"_Jeez! It's probably only someone walking out of one of those shops across the street, calm down." She laughed. My hands were shaking and I accidently dropped my bag, causing everything to ricochet across the sidewalk. "Really Liza? You're so clumsy." She exclaimed as she kneeled down with me to help pick everything up. When I looked up someone's shadow was covering us. I whimpered, when I noticed how tall he was. We both stood up and Bella held on tightly to my hand protectively. _

_Whoever he was, he inhaled real deeply through his nose and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. He kneeled down in front of us and we both gasped when we discovered the color of his eyes. They were narrowed at us and were bright crimson, which was slowly swirling, gradually pitch black. I felt like I could see straight into his soul, and I strongly disliked what I saw there. There was an unknown emotion hidden behind them, and it was giving me the creeps._

_He inhaled once more and his dark orbs turned to me and a raw growl filtered from deep in his chest. "You smell like lavender and roses, sweet one." His deep voice frightened me and I took a small step back. As soon as I did that his hand was suddenly wrapped around my fragile wrist painfully tight. I cried out in surprise and pain._

"_Let. Go. Of. Her." My big sister cried with a slight stutter from her fear._

_Without even glancing at her, he pushed her back so hard she flew back a few feet. Landing with a thud but saying nothing, still as a statue. "Bella!" I tried to turn towards her, before I was yanked back by the steel grip on my arm._

_"Now, now, we cant have you getting away from me now can we?" he asked softly, almost sickly sweet. "Your coming with me, little one." I cringed and heard Isabella grunt behind me._

_"Let her go, you monster." She slurred. I was suddenly released from his grasp. I turned to find him lying with Bella pinned underneath him. He was stroking her face roughly._

_"Oh? Would you rather come with me, child? I assure you I have room for two at my home, and I am a little thirsty." He told her. _

_She was shaking underneath him and tears were falling unmercilessly from both of our eyes. "N…no. Please not me. I'll do anything. Take her!" She begged pathetically. My heart stopped when she begged with him. She would rather sacrifice _me_ than be taken by him? _

_He smirked and mumbled something along the lines of "thought so" and stood, he had me pulled onto his back within a millisecond. "Time to go, love." He said as he carried me away at a surprising speed, and the sounds of Bella's sobbing slowly faded away._

_**Flashback**_

I looked down and noticed the corners of the birth certificate in my hands beginning to crumble and burn. I sighed and struggled to gain control of my gift before I destroyed my proof of belonging to Charlie and Renee Swan.

"Yes, where to?" I asked the woman calmly.

"Follow me dear." She replied and turned on her 3 inch pumps and started clicking down the hall expecting me to follow immediately. As I did.

Once we got situated in the car, I started wringing my hands desperately nervous. She turned from the passenger seat to look at me in the back. I swallowed and looked out the window. "What if…what if he doesn't believe me? Or remember me for that matter." I asked in a broken whisper.

I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze. "I know you've been quite a lot." _Damn right._ "But you're their daughter. They could never forget you! After you turned up missing, they never gave up looking for you. And if they don't believe you, that right there in your hands is your proof." She nodded to my lap, indicating a copy of my birth certificate.

I sighed. "Thanks. Anything else?" I asked in a bored tone.

"One thing actually. You see, several years ago, Charlie and Renee declared a break. The search and everything else was getting in between them. Too many…complications, you know? Well, a couple months later Renee asked for a, er, divorce." She bit her lip and looked at me with worry in her eyes afraid I might break like a china doll or something. _Least of my worries, bitch, _I thought to myself. I'd been through so much pain I felt like I didn't know how to hold myself together anymore. But I finally learned how to sew myself together again; even if it left me bitter.

"I'm _fine,_ Trish. So you can turn around in your seat now and mind your own god damn business mmkay?" I snapped at her. She nodded and did as told; she was probably used to this kind of thing.

"You might also want to know a little more about your sister..." she stated. My muscles clenched at the mention of my sister. I wasn't sure yet of how to feel towards her. On the one hand I missed her dearly. On the other, I was extremely torn and destroyed that she would save herself like she had. i know that it's selfish to think that way, I'm not ignorant of that fact, but it was a difficult thing to accept.

"She's married now; with a child even!" she says.

"A child?" I ponder this for a moment and find it strange. I have to remind myself: 10 years. A whole decade has past. I'm sure much more has changed than I realize. Which makes me curious.

"Oh, I've never met them, but I have seen pictures. She's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen! She can't be but 2 years old, but I swear she could be 5, for how tall she is. They named her Renesmee. Odd name, can't say I would use it...but to each their own I guess!" she giggled. Obviously, she must like children.

A neice. A _neice._ _A_ neice. Could this really have happened?

"We're here Trish." The man behind the wheel said as he pulled up into a driveway. I looked out the window and gasped at how familiar it all looked.

Before us was a moderately sized, homely white house. Candles burned in several windows, and a police car was parked in the driveway beside us. It was two storied, but not overly large. From the small dark wooden door, to the vines crawling up to the second story windows, to all brought back bittersweet memories. I squashed out those feelings though, and forced myself not to let tears spring forward.

"Lets do this then." I replied while stepping out.

**Thank you for reading guys! I hope you liked and please leave me some reviews, good or bad, all are appreciated! The next few chapters will touch up on her horrific experiences in the past. Such as what happened to her, who the mysterious vampire was, and she will soon come to meet Bella again. So if your confused, don't worry, your supposed to be:) And yes, this chapter is short, but that is because it's more of a Prologue. The others will end up longer, promise. There might also be quite a few flashbacks, to help better tell her past. And this is of course a Jasper fic, since he happens to be the sexiest fictional character ever;) Leave me some love!**

**~Kate3 P.S. I'm terribly sorry to the _Delicious__Mistake_ readers, I am working on the next chapter, but I will be writing this story at the same time. I know this will upset some people, but I'm writing for my enjoyment-80% and your enjoyment-20%! Hope you understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*****Authors Note: Hello, my lovelies! It's been waaaaaay to long. Shun me, I deserve it. But whoever is still with me I would like to thank you, and express my gratitude and appreciation. This story might start off a little slow because of my lack of inspiration, motivation, etc, etc. I actually had a very hurtful review from a certain person, and I would like them to know that if they're reading this right now, they may as well find another person to antagonize, because I, for one, don't have time for it. Nice try. **

**Also, I just want everyone to realize that the things that are vaguely described in the flashback in this chapter are very serious, tragic, and sick. I don't have the heart to go into major detail of anything that disgusting, but I didn't come up with them. Parts of this story will actually be [loosely] based on one of my close friend's past life.**

**Anyways, reviews are much worshipped, not just because I want to hear from you, but also for feedback on what you like, what you don't like, what I could change or make better, and what you guys would like to see come from this story.**

**Thank you! And read on….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie's POV <strong>_

I had woken up this morning, shaved, and dressed, in a zombie-like state of mind. For the past 3 years, I had at least had Bella here to keep me company and share the burden. She never liked to talk about it much. She did share about her overwhelming guilt at one time however. It must have been terribly hard for her; losing a sister. But I promise there's no pain greater than losing a child, a part of yourself, a being you created. And knowing that even as a law enforcement officer that there is nothing you can do.

Sure, of course I'd helped with the FBI and search parties, investigations and what not. After a decade though, they tend to move on to more "important" matters, or so they say. I assure you there's never been a day in this entire time that the first thing in my mind when I wake was not Elizabeth.

The unanswered questions had to be the worst. The fear of not knowing where, or if she was. And honestly, from some of the horror stories I heard, I'd rather her be dead and in peace than being tortured at this moment. Then comes the guilt for even wishing for her to not be alive. How could I ever say that?

Then of course, Rene leaves and meets her new husband, Bella meets that Edward kid and the Cullen's, and ends up out of the house more and more. I had known it was coming. I could see it in the way they looked at each other. I just wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon, and I tried to hold on to her, my baby, my _last_ baby. But that day had come and Bella moved out once a married woman, as expected. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for her, ecstatic really. It's just a lot harder to cope alone than I ever imagined it would be. Which I don't blame her for wanting her space. In the years following Elizabeth's disappearance, Renee and I had brought the bars down on Bella; trying in every way humanly possible to protect her from the dangers of the world.

And then there was Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was beyond proud when I learned that my name had been incorporated into hers. And, my God, was that little girl gorgeous? She was so charming; she had me wrapped around her little finger.

After getting dressed I had trudged to the kitchen to fix my daily cup of coffee and sat in the den to watch TV while looking over the paper. Today, Saturday, was my day off, so I was taking advantage of it. I sat around until about ten thirty, before I heard the knock. Little did I know this knock would be my salvation.

At the door was a pretty, sophisticated looking lady in a business suit and skirt. She looked the definition of professional, from the blonde hair with no strand out of place and the perfectly plucked eyebrows. Her outfit was clean and pressed without a single wrinkle, and her shoes were polished and shiny down to the skinny heel near the back. She looked to be about 30.

Yet it wasn't her who caught my attention, it was the young woman beside her. She was dressed simply in jeans and a nice shirt. She was probably no older than looked tired and worn, yet strangely beautiful. There was something in her features that I could not place, something familiar.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Trish Walters. You are Chief Swan, I presume?" The older of the two asked.

"Um, good morning, yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Er, yes, there certainly is Charlie. May we come in?"

I was startled for a moment when she called me by my first name. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in any special offers, charity donations, or Girl Scout cookies right now, have a nice day." I said. I tried to close the door without being rude. As I did, Blondie stuck her foot in the door and her arm reached out to stop it from closing all the way.

"I assure you this is nothing of the sort, sir. No laughing matter at all." She stated with a serious face that was hinting at something that I couldn't quite grasp yet.

Noticing for once that they most likely were not here to sell me something, I opened the door wider and made a gesture for them to come in. Trish smiled at me graciously as she passed, but I the younger one kept her head and eyes to the floor until she was past me.

I led them to the living room and asked them to sit, like any "good host" would. "Now, would you like to tell me what this is about?" I asked, feeling nervous that it might be serious.

"Charlie, I'm aware that approximately ten years and four months ago, something very tragic happened to your youngest—"

"What agency, company, or association are you with?" I snapped; suddenly angered that this woman had come into my home to simply ask questions about my daughter.

The woman was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating on what to tell me. "I'm with the RGTEP, the Rehabilitation Group for Traumatic Experienced Persons." She said in a sad tone.

Suddenly, I was anxious. I glanced over to the girl and noticed the similarities. I closed my eyes and grasped my head, as if that would help me get control over my emotions. "You don't mean—after all this time—is she—are you…" I stumbled over words, not knowing what to think. I had given my hopes up long ago to be honest.

Slowly, the young girl stood and walked over to me, I stood too so we were eye level. "Elizabeth?" I asked confused, and dreading that this was a dream, or that I might be wrong.

She smiled, and my heart melted. That smile told me everything. I knew. I _knew_ it was her. The striking resemblance between her and Rene was impeccable. Her dull green eyes and dark brown hair that looked red in the sunlight.

"Hi, daddy." She said as I noticed a single tear slide down her heart shaped face.

I couldn't tell who leaned in first, but before I knew it we were both hugging, both crying, and I knew I never wanted to leave from that moment. But the moment she pulled back I stared her up and down, trying to analyze every trait that was different about her since I last saw her, and memorized every detail in case I ever lost her again.

"I don't know what to say! I never imagined this day would come—not that we didn't hope and try our hardest to save y—"

"Shh, it's okay. I understand completely, and believe me I could say the same. I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered into my ear as she held me to her. I was practically a sobbing piece of mess. I felt more like a child being consoled by my parent, than the other way around.

"I hate to interrupt, really, but I can't stay here much longer, and I have some paperwork to show you, and have you sign, Mr. Swan." Blondie says; effectively bursting our reuniting moment. I've never wanted to slap a woman more, in any moment of my life.

"Uh, that's all right, I guess. Liza, honey, would you like to go see your room? Its, um, still how you left it, I couldn't bear to do anything else with it." I asked carefully. Elizabeth paused for a second and I thought I might have overstepped, "That is, if you remember where it is—I can show you if you like?"

"No, no! That's fine…Dad…I remember." My lump rose in my throat when I heard her struggle at calling me 'Dad'. Slowly, she walks away and up the stairs while looking around at the house, and I wondered if I only imagined the severe tremble of her lip as she did so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liza's POV<strong>_

The shiny wooden stairs beneath my feet seemed to creak twice as much as I remembered them to. Not that my memories of ten years ago is all to clear. On the wall opposite the banister are family photographs. I install them in my memory as I pass each one. _Mother and father's wedding. A collage of photographs of me and Bella as babies. My 2__nd__ grade school picture. A family photograph of Christmas one year. _I stop at the next to the last step, and looking at the last picture, I forget to breathe slightly.

The topmost picture is one I've never seen before. One that makes me jealous, angry, and torn that I couldn't be there that day.

There was a petite, brunette with brown doe eyes, her delicate hand placed in the crook of the elbow of a taller, lean man. His bronze hair was perfectly wild, and his eyes were the oddest color of amber. He looked flawless and graceful, while looking at the woman beside him with nothing but love in his eyes. The young lady was staring at the camera with a shy but blissful smile. At the bottom in fancy script was written "_Not 'til death… but until forever_."

I stared those eyes back, and knew. My heart twisted with pain when I realized that was Bella. _My sister is married._ I simply could not process that thought right now.

As I stood at the top of the stairs with a numb feeling, almost like everything was a dream, I struggled with which way to turn. _Left hallway or right?_ I couldn't remember, so I went to the right. There was a hall closet and a door at the end. I went in since the door was open and immediately knew whose bedroom it must be.

The masculine bed cover was thrown out, and unmade. There was a T.V. in the corner and small bathroom in the other. I walked to one of the nightstands, curiously. Opening the drawer, all I saw was opened envelopes, a bible, and some notebooks. When I lifted the stuff up, there were two golden wedding rings. My father must have been the one to keep them after the divorce. I put it all down and picked up the bible, as I opened it up and flipped through the pictures something fell out.

I leaned down to the floor to pick it up. It was a cut out of a newspaper article. I scanned over it, reading about all the details the police had figured out and released to the public. It sounded like they had put up a good search. One word jumped out at me several times, and my mind seemed to spiral around it. _Unsuccessful._

***Flashback***

_Cold. Lonely. Pained. Where the hell could I be? Walking down a dark alley in the middle of the night, in the middle of an unknown town, in the middle of winter; it simply could not be safe. Yet what is more dangerous than spending a decade with a cruel vampire and his twisted, sick mistress. _James&Victoria. _I shuddered even thinking of my captors' names. _

_The first week was the worst. James couldn't keep his filthy hands off of me. But after deciding I was too young and weak, he was able to hold off for a couple of years. Yet those years had still been filled with me being somewhat of a slave to him, and if even a speck of dust was on the unused dining room table when he got home in the evening, the punishments were excruciating. _

_It had been around the same time that I had begun to physically mature that he met Victoria. The closer their relationship became, the more they seemed to enjoy humiliating and abusing my body, in every way they could; blood, sex, etc. _

_Tonight, James and Victoria had gone out together to some vampire party—pretty careless of them, in my opinion. In nearly 10 years James had never left me completely alone, when he wasn't there, his closest acquaintance, Laurent, was always somewhere in the house. And really, if I hadn't escaped in so long, why would I decide to now?_

_I turned out of the alley and onto the sidewalk of the slightly more lighted street. I felt a little safer out here, but still peered into all of the shadows, paranoid that they would come looking for me. _

_About a mile down I finally came across a city of a good size around daybreak. Once I had reached the police station I tried to get help, tell them who I was, but the minute I looked into the _man's_ eyes I couldn't speak anymore. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, and reminded me too much of the ones I'd just ran from. _

"_Ma'am, can you tell me if you've had anything to drink tonight?" he asked me after I had sat staring at me dumbly for several minutes. _

No! Just help me find my family!_ I wanted to say to him, but my brain was not connecting to my mouth!_

"_Louie, you need some help with that one?" a man behind him walked up, looking me up and down. _

"_Let's find out who she is first, maybe call in some—" I tuned out on anything else he said._

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>After that night, they placed me in the RGTEP. Honestly, as much as I missed my family, I'm glad they let me stay there for awhile first; I would have killed myself by now from all the memories, even with the support of family. I'm amazed that I can actually interact with people now, without the paralyzing fear of something that should never happen again.<p>

I noticed that the door in the other hallway, was closed. It had an eerie feeling to it, like it had been untouched for eternity. I opened it slowly, preparing myself; for what, I had no clue.

Charlie was right. My room was completely like I'd left it. Purple bed covers slung over twin beds, with the matching curtains cascading from the top of the single window at the end of the bedroom. Something cold and wet hit my chest. I hadn't realized I was crying. I walked over and felt the soft microfiber pillows that were laid across the top of the beds.

A knock at the door, called me back to reality.

"You doin' okay, kid?" I didn't answer him, or even turn towards him. I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. What do you say to a man you haven't spoken to since you had just moved out of diapers, and had to be reminded to brush your teeth every morning? "Look. I know it's a lot to take in. Hell, it's too much. But we'll take it a day at a time, even hours if we have too. Get to know each other again, get you settled in, you know, restart your life."

I nodded. Still afraid that if I spoke sobs would rip out of my chest on their own accord.

"I'm going to call Renee, Bella, and our family, so everyone can welcome you back." He offered.

"Don't call Bella, yet. I'd like the chance to speak to her myself." I said, hoping my voice didn't sound as cold as I felt towards her.

"Alright, kid, whatever you want. Just know we love you even Bella. _I_ love you." He whispered. I knew how hard it was for Charlie to show emotions, so I turned and hugged him once more.

"Alright, um, I'm going to get some sleep." I said, adding a yawn for show.

"Okay Liz. In the morning, we'll discuss things in more depth." He promised as he left, closing the door behind him.

I hadn't even noticed the bags of mine he'd brought in with him. Trish must have given them to him before leaving. I unpacked, needing the time to think. After I finished I threw some sleeping clothes on and pulled back the covers of the untouched bed of mine. It felt foreign beneath the covers. Wrong. I stood up and grabbed the pillow off of Bella's bed, taking it back with me.

I got settled once again, and wrapped myself around the pillow, hoping it would ease the never ending loneliness, even just a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I promise the Cullen's will be coming up in one of the next two or three chapters, I just have to get finished introducing Elizabeth to her new life. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Liza's POV**_

I had awoken the next morning, well rested for once. The birds were chirping outside my window despite the rain drizzling beyond. I met my father downstairs and discovered that he had fixed breakfast for the two of us.

We had been eating in uncomfortable silence for several minutes when he spoke up. "So… your mother and her husband will be down here in a couple of hours, they immediately packed and jumped in the car when I told them. They've been driving all night from Jacksonville, Florida." He informed me.

I was amazed that she would hop in the car in the middle of the night to come reunite with me. It was an odd feeling, since I felt like I didn't know any of them that well, even though they were my parents. Although, it would be interesting to meet her new husband; can't say what I feel about the whole divorce thing yet.

"All night?" I asked inquired quietly, while loosening my grip on the spoon in my cereal bowl, just in case my powers flared up.

Charlie raised his eyebrow, giving me an odd expression. He cleared his throat, "Honey, this is your mother we're talking about. She may not have seen you in a, er, long time, but your still the most important thing in her life. You don't know how hard we searched for you."

As touching as that was, I really didn't feel like discussing the somewhat emotional situation. "So, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I asked lamely, hoping it didn't sound rude.

"I thought you might like some time to look through all your old stuff, in your room and whatnot. I can stay home from work if you want me to?"

"No, you should go. I'd rather do all that stuff alone."

I don't think he knew I noticed how I he visibly winced and swallowed excessively. "Okay. I'll leave then." He came over and hesitated before kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. Finally something was familiar.

As soon as Charlie was gone, I rinsed my bowl out and loaded the dishwasher, since I didn't want to feel like a pity party who was only living here. Afterwards I rushed upstairs, and tore everything apart—metaphorically speaking—looking for clues to my childhood. There were clothes, and CD's, and board games I used to play as a kid, I even looked at my Disney princess underwear.

Everything seemed disconnected and unrelated to me; like it was all a completely different person's life.

I hated crying. More. Than. Anything. It made me feel weak and young, two things that I, of all people, refuse to be. I don't even know why I was crying. It probably had more to do with that fact that I lost so much time. Ten years were gone that I would never get back. And worse than that, was the fact that I couldn't remember much of the first eight.

I sat in front of the television for the next several hours, and even fixed myself lunch, before catching up on current events some more, before the phone rang.

My father called to say that he had bought me a cell phone, and would be arriving home soon with it, since Renee and family would be here in less than an hour. To be honest, I was SO fucking nervous. What do I say? How many times will I have to hug some old people that I don't know? Will they want details? I sure hope not, but I also hope they don't act like nothing ever happened.

The door opened, effectively popping the thought bubbles surrounding me. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

_No I fell in the toilet earlier and died drowning on the crap water. _I tried to keep the sarcastic comments in my head and out of my mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine. I already fixed lunch in case you were wandering. There's a sandwich in the refrigerator."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, I thought you could just rest today, you know, recover."

"I've been recovering for the past eight months. I'm _fine._" I said, caustically. He froze his movements of hanging his jacket, and holster on the wall and turned to me with wide eyes. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and he seemed at a loss for words.

He quickly made his own recovery when the doorbell rang. "Um, I…I'll get it." He said cautiously.

As soon as he had the lock undone, the door burst open on its own. "Oh, Charlie! Where is she? I need to see my baby!" exclaimed an older looking Renee. Quite a bit older, I might add.

I really had actually missed my mother, so I wasn't surprised when I began to cry _again. _"Oh my goodness! Look at you, your all grown up." She exclaimed once more crying too, as she pulled me into a hug. "God, do you know how much I've missed you? Every second of every day!"

Renee had always been a childish spirit at heart, so she had always treated me and Bella more like her best friends than her daughters. "I've missed you too, Mom. I love you."

She pulled back to look at me and smirked. She kissed my forehead "Love you," she mumbled against me.

Because of my reacquaintance with my mother, I'd been oblivious to all of the people pouring in. After ten, I lost count of how many aunt, uncles, grandparents, cousins-twice-removed, etc, that I had hugged. There was lots of food given in celebration, and many stories retold, but it wasn't long before Renee picked up on what was missing.

Phil had introduced himself to me earlier and if that was not the awkward-est moment of my life, I have no idea what was. In the poor guy's defense what _do_ you say to your new wife's daughter? _Well, hello! I'm the man that your mommy hooked up with to replace your daddy. Hope you don't mind._ That might not have been how it went, but it was pretty damn close.

Phil was pretty businessman-ish. The man shook my hand, which felt pretty half-hearted and weird after all the hugs and kisses I had gotten. Nothing personal against him, its just hard to like the man your mother remarried.

I noticed some commotion starting over by the center sofa where my parents were sitting.

"Charlie, where is our other daughter?" she asked sharply.

"Um… Liz would rather give her the news herself. I thought it was a good idea…"

"You mean your just letting her miss out on a family reunion? That's unacceptable!" She scolded.

Suddenly, my grandmother on my mom's side stepped in. "I knew no good could come from having a divorced couple in the same room. Take your argument outside, you two." She ordered calmly, like this happened a lot.

However, the two adults did obey her, and stepped out on the front porch to discuss their disagreements. I was sitting on the couch alone while everyone talked amongst themselves about times when I was a kid when I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked over and froze in place.

It was girl who looked slightly older than me, taller than an Amazon and more beautiful than anyone I'd ever met, besides my kidnappers. Her auburn-tinged blonde hair fell down to her shoulders and her eyes were the same as the last picture on the stairs. Golden.

I put two-and-two together easily. Weird eyes, beautiful, pale hard skin, and perfect grace; she was a vampire too. I immediately started freaking out inside. She must have seen in on the outside too because she put her hand on my shoulder and began to speak to me in her melodic voice.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't remember me do you? I'm your cousin McKenna, your Aunt Cassie's daughter." Aunt Cassie was my mother's sister. From what I remember, she was about as scatter-brained as Renee had been, and still is.

"But, you're a..."

Suddenly a stone cold finger was held over my lips, "Shh. It'll be our little secret, okay?" I nodded. "Would you like to go for a walk, and talk about some of this?" I nodded again, seemingly dumb again.

We were walking on the path that ran through the small forest near our house. Once we had walked out of view from the house she started speaking. "So, since you know what I am, I'm guessing you were kidnapped by vampires?"

"Yeah, the bastards are pretty hard to forget." She laughed at that, and I scowled.

"Yeah, most of us are," she said while chuckling. She had a certain charm to her that made me smile. I immediately liked her. She was carefree and cheerful, but not annoyingly so. "I am sorry for what happened to you though. I wanted you to know, that even though I don't know you, I would have tried to track you down back then if I had been like I am now."

"I thought you were my age."

She laughed at this too. "Well, I'm forever nineteen, but I was changed four years ago. So I would be twenty-two right now if I could age."

"How did you hide it from your family?"

"It wasn't easy. Just let me start from the beginning. I had been out with some of my friends one night, and we had been to a party. None of my friends were really respectable people; I had kind of been a wild-child. It had been my first time doing drugs, but definitely not theirs. All of the pills that they could take in one sitting were way too much for a beginner. I don't remember much, just what I was told afterwards. But somehow I left the party by myself, and proceeded to attempt walking home. My heart had started beating faster, stressing out from all of the poison. At some point I passed out on the side of the road, I remember awaking to unbearable pain all over my body. Once it was all over a beautiful blonde doctor explained what had happened. He was a vampire himself, and so was all of his 'family'. He tried to teach me how to control the bloodlust, but apparently I had more restraint than anyone he had ever met, apart from himself. He said it was some sort of phenomena, maybe a power. I found my power several years later though."

"What about your mother? Did she not notice the difference in appearance or that you had been gone?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I had been off to college. And like I said, I had been messing around with guys, and doing a lot that I knew she wouldn't be proud of, so I didn't even return home for the first 3 years. When I did come back I explained that I had grown to need contacts and that colored ones were in style now. She ended buying a pair of green ones that she still wears today." She smirked proudly.

I didn't know what to think of my new streak of luck. A person to talk to, whom I could relate to, "Wait…you said something about a power, what is it?"

She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and stopped walking. Stare at the tree ten feet over there" she said, pointing to the one she meant.

The next thing I know she's sitting on the ground resting her back on it with her ankles crossed. "Don't all vampires have superhuman speed?"

She rolled her eyes and pretended to look offended. "Um, yeah? But I didn't just run over here."

"Okay. Whatever you say" I laughed.

McKenna sighed, and asked, "What would you like from the grocery store?"

It was starting to aggravate me that she was kidding about this, but I played along anyways, "I don't know, how about a carton of milk?"

She disappeared from the tree, and I wasn't sure where she had gone for about 10 seconds. Then she appeared in front of me; scaring the shit out of me. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed.

It was then that I noticed the milk carton in her hand as she slowly poured it out on the ground. "Suck on that, sunshine."

I was stunned. Vampires couldn't run to and from the grocery store that fast could they? No, I decided, they couldn't.

"Okay, I believe you! But check this out." I hadn't ever revealed my ability to anyone else, so I was a little nervous at how she would react. I walked away from her and towards some taller grass. I leaned down slightly causing my fingertips to gently brush the blades of grass. I let the energy flow through me and coagulated it all to my hands as they began to feel warmer and tingly. And then I began walking through the grass, still trailing my fingertips beside me, leaving a path of ash lifting into the wind.

"Are you—did you—you were just…" McKenna wondered aloud. "Did you seriously just disintegrate all of that grass?" she asked suspiciously.

"What can I say? I have the touch of fire." I replied calmly.

"But Elizabeth, your human, remember? Humans can't do these sorts of things!" she cried, shaking her head.

"I know. I've been able to do it for a year or so. I used it to destroy the door to the place where I was held, so I could escape." I answered quietly. McKenna gave me a strange look, sighed, and then grabbed my hand as we started walking back towards the house.

"There's a lot that happened that we don't know about isn't there?" her voice sounded sad, but for once was not filled with pity like I was used to. It didn't make me feel like I was less than her just because of what I'd been through, like most people had.

"Yes. I'd prefer to keep it that way. Some people, they don't know how to interact with people they can't relate to, you know? People naturally assume that since someone has had experiences they haven't, or vice versa, that that person couldn't, wouldn't, try to see eye to eye with the other. I don't want people to treat me like a fragile doll that could fall to pieces if barely touched, because that's not who I am. That's why it's better if they don't know."

"In some insane way, that makes a lot of sense. But don't forget that it's okay to show weak emotions. They don't necessarily make you weak, and they'll make you stronger in the end. You've been through a tragedy Liza, whether you choose to believe it or not. You can't just jump up, brush yourself off, and get going again. Allow yourself time to heal." She advised as she pulled me to her, putting her arm around me. She made me feel equal. I felt like I'd known her forever. And I could sense that I was gaining a sister for the one I had lost.

"I want you to know that if you're in a tight situation ever again, that you can call me, anytime, and I'll be there. Okay? Transportation power and all." She said seriously.

I smiled. "I will." I knew she was smiling too. Maybe she wanted a friend as much as I needed one. "And McKenna?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." I hoped she knew that that thanks was not just for her promise to protect me and have my back. It was for not treating me like I was an alien; for not kissing my ass with the whole "you poor thing" dealio. For making me feel like family.

"Always, Liz." She replied. And I smiled once more as I wrapped my arm behind her before we came up to the house.

* * *

><p>When we got back I spoke to Cassie and did the whole hug number again. <em>Was that the 100<em>_th__ or the 101__st__? _We all stayed around until late and I found out that most of the extended family would be staying in hotels in Port Angeles. Renee and Phil were staying in our guest bedroom. I talked to Charlie about how I and McKenna had bonded, and he suggested she stay the night.

I asked Aunt Cassie, and she thought it was a wonderful idea. I secretly think she thought it would be good for my "mental health", however. So I went to rescue McKenna from the 90 year olds that she had been trapped into talking to. I told her of the plans and she seemed excited enough.

Once everyone had left I dragged her upstairs and proceeded to get ready for bed, when I noticed her fidgeting on the side of my bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I'll probably leave once you're asleep," she said carefully.

"No, I don't mind, but, what are going to do?"

That's when I noticed how dark her eyes were and I felt like an idiot. "I need to hunt. Badly. Being around this many humans for so long has really worn my control out. I can stay for a little while though and keep you company!" she said brightly.

"Okay, that's perfectly fine! I'm sorry I completely forgot about your thirst."

We stayed up talking for the rest of the night and she told me what she knew of the Cullen's. I found out that they were vampires too, including my sister, and her hybrid of a daughter. I decided that tomorrow would be as good a time as any to pay a visit to my sister dear, dear sister. Sarcasm. McKenna even promised to keep a close watch and be near in case I needed her help.

Tomorrow should be interesting. For everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading! Just to put this out here, I hope I didn't overstep in putting Liza and McKenna so close all ready, but I promise their relationship will close, but not lesbian! (lmao) They're only like sisters.<strong>_

_**Also, if I should stop this story right now, please tell me. I haven't been getting hardly any reviews, and I don't know if people don't find it interesting or if it's just stupid. My other story had about 50 reviews by now as of right now I have, like, three. Am I being oversensitive? I hope not. Please, Please, Please tell me what you think**_

_**I promise it gets better. I just didn't think I could dive into the story without telling the beginning first though. Next up: Elizabeth meets the Cullen's. And maybe a tiny bit of Jasper;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You cannot be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon! You've got to look pretty kick-ass if you want to make any sort of impression, Liza!" McKenna whined to me as she threw a black leather jacket over the dressing room door.

"I can't disagree with that." I agreed while pulling the black leather jacket over my shoulders. We had gone shopping in Port Angeles after lunch, and were now in Rue 21. I hadn't told McKenna why I had such a need for revenge, but she seemed to sense that there was a plausible reason for it.

So far my outfit consisted of dark wash skinny jeans that zipped up from the ankles to mid shin for look. I had a coral colored tank top on underneath my black leather jacket. She had done my makeup for me and I looked like a powerful huntress, without being too gothic or edgy.

I really was quite excited to see me sister again, but if I had really wanted to sit down and have tea I would have asked her over to the reunion last night. I'm sure she had plenty to do with her new family and what not anyways.

Don't get me wrong, I was not looking for a fight, or to kill her, or anything morbid like that. I did intend to intimidate her a bit, and make her feel sorry for giving me up the way she had. I just needed closure. If I could at least know that she had the smallest bit of guilt in her, I would be satisfied. Although, revenge was a very tempting thought right now.

"Oh. My. God. Damn! If I were a guy I would be drooling over you right now." She exclaimed as I walked out of the dressing room. She took my hand and made me twirl, and hummed in appreciation, "Yes, this will do!"

She went to the counter and rolled out two fresh hundred dollar bills, laying them down on the counter, "Keep the change. Your welcome."

We ran outside as they tried to call us back in. "I don't know what they're worried about. Two hundred should cover your outfit and more!" she mumbled agitatedly, to which I had to laugh at.

"So I'm guessing, your family is wealthier than I first assumed?"

"Liza! Vampire, remember? I tend to save money up rather quickly since I don't have to pay for food, medicine, insurance, or the like."

"Sorry, I forget that you're not human sometimes. Life as a vampire seems to come so easily to you…"

"Believe me, it's a lot harder than it looks like." she sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>_

It was around four-o'clock in the evening; the time when all the Cullen's began to settle down and do nothing. Carlisle was off work from the hospital, and we "kids" were home from school. I've never really understood why we were encouraged by Carlisle and Esme to go to school everyday. If we just stayed to ourselves, like _real _vampires, no humans would be asking questions about our age. _Hell, you could even lie and say we were homeschooled!_

I suppose the reason for my aggravation was the same as it always was after our school days. Seven hours around teenage humans filled with equal amounts of blood and testosterone, and excuse me for going crazy.

Alice walked into our room and began looking through her closet for what she was going to wear Friday, which happened to be tomorrow. "Are you sure you don't need to go for a quick hunt, Jazzy?" she pondered aloud.

God, there was nothing I hated more than when she called me that retarded name. We had already discussed the fact that we both knew we weren't real mates, and even the prospect of divorce, so I have no idea why she was still playing the part. It was getting annoying as hell, and if I weren't such a southern gentleman, I might would have slapped the shit out of her by now.

"Have you seen anything suspicious, _Ali_?" I asked, putting emphasis on the endearment so she would know it was sarcastic.

She turned and scowled at me before looking into a vision. I sat waiting for it to end, but it seemed to be lasting longer than usual. She soon came out of it with a shocked expression n her face and sat down on the side of the bed. Her face was blank, and her body was still.

"Alice?"

No answer. Not even an acknowledgment that she had heard me. "Are you alright?" Nothing.

"Carlisle!" I called. He immediately appeared in our room, and the others shortly followed in. "Can vampires go into shock?"

"Not that I'm aware of. What exactly happened?" he asked while walking closer to her and looking into her eyes.

Unfortunately, the golden child decided to answer for me. "She had advised him to go hunt," this was said with a pointed look at me, which in turn made everyone else give me worried looks, "He asked her to look and see if he would slip, and when she did she froze up like this."

"Thank you, Edward; all knowing pretty boy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was only trying to help. Watch what you say to me, Jasper." He glared at me.

"You don't scare me, boy."

"Both of you: behave." Ordered Esme, and I smirked at the scrunched up face Edward made; probably from hearing her chastise him in her mind.

Everyone turned as Alice stood up slowly. She turned towards me with pain filled eyes that looked deeply into my own. "I want a divorce."

The room was silent for a moment, and could feel the shock and confusion radiating around the room. I don't want to sound insensitive, but I was kind of upset that I hadn't been the one to ask divorce first from the stupid pixie. "I think we can handle that." I said as I walked out of the room, and outside so I could call Jenks in privacy.

I told him what was to happen and he promised to have the papers mailed here in twenty-four hours. Once I was done I started my way back to the house. Before I had taken three steps, I heard Rosalie running towards me. She stopped in front of me and nodded her head at me.

"Hey, sis."

"You acted like a bastard back there, you know." She said. She sounded angry and hurt but I could tell from her emotions that she was kidding.

"Yeah, that's me. Get used to it." I replied, shoving her shoulder jokingly.

"You need to come back, quick. Alice started speaking about her visions. She says someone's coming; they should be here in ten minutes. She wont tell us who, but she said that it's important, to all of us, and that this meeting could make or break our family."

"It's not Volturi is it?" I asked. The Volturi didn't scare me, but it would be nice to not have to see them for a couple hundred more years. Aro knows I have enough power to throw him over, so he's pretty much stayed out of my way so far.

"It doesn't sound like it. Carlisle said we're all to meet in the clearing where we play baseball, that's where they will appear." She informed me. I was grateful to Rose. I was probably more close to her than any of the other Cullen's, and definitely the only one that I respected.

"Alright then, I'm coming." I told her.

"Don't keep me waiting, brother." She smirked as she ran off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liza's POV<strong>_

Two hours later we were parked just outside the long driveway that led up to the Cullen's house. Trees spanned either side of the freshly paved road, and I found it comical that they had a mailbox which sat at the end of their driveway.

"Okay, you're the boss Liza. How do you want to go about this?"

"Um, I think it would be best if you could do a quick sweep, you know, find out where they all are, and maybe with your power we could have a little bit of a surprise element added to this mix?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be back in less than five minutes okay?" she asked, but I didn't even have time to acknowledge it before she had disappeared. I looked at the clock. _4:08 p.m. _I turned up a little music to calm my nerves while I waited for her to come back. _4:10 p.m. Any day now, McKenna_. I began to look through the window at the trees, thinking I might see her if she decided to run back. _4:12 p.m. _Could it really take this long with the power of transportation?

"Oops! I still have a little trouble trying to get to the right exact spot!" she exclaimed from the back seat. I screamed, out of surprise.

"Seriously?" I shrieked, putting a hand over my chest to try and slow my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry, I do need to work on my landings." She said with a tone in her voice that was for the first time ever self-conscious.

"What was taking you so long?" I asked.

"Well, it's a very hard thing to master. Let alone practice, since there's always some humans watc—"

"I meant your little proofing of the area…" I said slowly for her benefit.

She laughed, "Oh! Well, they weren't in the house, which is very beautiful by the way, so I had to follow all the different scent trails, and I had to run normally for that." She sighed. "Unfortunately, they must have found out from the future seer that we're coming, because they're all waiting together in a clearing a little west from the house."

"Okay."

"Are you okay? You're looking a little green…"

"No, yes, I don't know. I'll be fine. Can your power take us both? Or do you have to carry me?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. It'll be a first, that's for sure, but we can try. Do you want me to just "drop you off"? Then I can keep a watch from a distance."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you so much for helping me, McKenna." I said sincerely.

"It's cool, now grab my hand, and I'll try to make the ride smooth."

I took her hand and she advised me to close my eyes. Of course, I was stubborn and kept them wide open. I began to feel nauseous as I felt like we were spinning in circles, but nothing in my vision showed evidence of that. It was actually kind of surreal as the trees and driveway slowly blurred and all the colors seemed to mesh together like a painting being melted.

I could hear her voice next to me but only heard several words of what she said. "Liza… worry…going now. Brace…for arrival." This must be when she would leave. I suddenly couldn't feel her hand against mine anymore. That was when everything hit with sudden, perfect clarity. The trees were perfectly defined again. Everything was so split second that I almost fell over and lost my balance, but caught myself. It had felt like this new world had come to me, not me to it.

And then my heart sped up when I spot the seven surprised people, golden-eyed vampires, in front of me. I was momentarily stunned by their beauty. They seemed to be just as stunned at my phenomenal arrival.

"It's a human." The most beautiful of all them stated, shocked. She had perfectly curled golden locks, and her face had a sharp "don't fuck with me" look to it. Her appearance definitely outshined the others, and I guessed it would make anyone envious (myself included).

There was a large, burly, man with his arm over shoulder. His head inclined towards hers for a moment and he seemed to be studying me for a moment, before he burst into laughter, slowly clapping for effect. "This shit just gets better!"

A more matured looking woman I hadn't noticed yet, with caramel colored hair and a mothering look about her, flitted over to whack his head before she resumed her place again beside the older blonde man who stepped forward with kind eyes. "Hello, excuse my family; we were expecting you to be one of our kinds."

I snorted. "Sorry to disappoint." The man's smile faltered for a moment before reappearing once again.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." He motioned to the mother figure. He then proceeded to introduce the rest of the coven. The amazingly beautiful woman was known as Rosalie, and her husband was Emmett. Standing on the edge of the group to the left of Rosalie was a smaller girl called Alice. The couple in the middle was the one that I was concerned with. Edward had a confident exterior to him and had his arms wrapped around the woman who I could hardly look straight into the eyes of. They called her Bella, the newest member. "Who might you be?" he questioned.

"My name is of no importantance to you Carlisle." I said with a surprisingly calm voice, despite my emotions at the moment.

Edward made an odd face and stepped forward to whisper something in Carlisle's ear. After a moment he stepped back and the man nodded to himself.

"It seems that you understand what we are?" Poor Carlisle. He was trying to be polite, but he had no understanding of the situation at hand.

"Yes. I know your kind very well, unfortunately."

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries but, it appears you might have some sort of ability?"

I laughed at their ignorance. "That particular one is actually not mine."

"You put up alotta' bravado, little girl." said a man who stepped out of the trees behind them. He walked up to stand in front, near Carlisle.

And I'm not kidding. I almost lost it when I heard his southern drawl in that bass voice. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of him though. He stood with his hands behind him in a military fashion. He was dressed in low slung jeans and a black button up. His golden hair framed his perfectly angular face and his amber eyes had such an intense gaze that I had the strongest urge to look down at my feet every time I looked into them.

There was a certain air around him that seemed to demand respect and attention. And danger poured out of his every fiber.

"It's not bravado, if there is a reason for confidence."

"'Confidence is the fall of even the greatest men.'" he replied. Was he seriously quoting Abraham Lincoln to me?

"Good thing I'm no man than. I believe that makes me immune."

He laughed and I immediately fell in love with that sound. He was scrutinizing me head-to-toe with those intense eyes of his. I felt like melting on the spot; I'm pretty sure my panties already had. "No, you're certainly no man."

Well, what do you say to that? My cheeks decided to speak for me, immediately lighting up like the lights on a fucking fire truck.

"Jasper." Edward spoke up from behind him. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he had been chastising him for something.

So Jasper is his name. Intriguing. Jasper rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "So? Is there any particular reason you're here, Sugar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you guys like McKenna! I wanted her to have the best friend quality that Alice has, but without the whole childish obsessive nature. I picture Alice as a girl frozen at fifteen, kind of like Edward was frozen at seventeen. I like her in some other author's stories, but really, in most of them I just get annoyed by her.<strong>

**And Jasper seems kind of flirty right now, but when the situations arise, the Major will be out! God, he's hot isn't he? **

**This was just a kind of filler chapter I popped out quickly to hold you all over before we get into the drama. Next up: Bella and Liza get to speak, and things might get heated.**

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Jasper's POV**_

Almost as soon as she had left, Rosalie had sent me a text to check on Renesmee and take her out for a quick hunt, before making it to the scene in the clearing. Honestly, Renesmee and I had not spent too much time together, but I looked forward to it every time I got a chance. Believe it or not, as bitter of a heart as I had, the sweet little girl had somehow managed to wrap her way around my little finger.

The reason I was kept away from her was similar to how I had been kept away from Bella when she was human: so that I wouldn't "lose control". Which is bullshit, because A.) The child is half-vampire. Her scent is lovely, but not appetizing, and B.) The family did not realize that I had twice the control of any of them (besides Carlisle). I just _chose _to slip every now and then… There is a difference.

"Hey, Ness." I called as I walked into the house at human speed. She rushed down the stairs from her bedroom to greet me.

"Uncle Jasper!" she cried, flinging herself into my arms. "Can we play our game again?" she begged.

I laughed and set her down. Our "game" was something that we played almost every time I had babysitting duty. I would send an emotion to Nessie, and she would have to guess it. I obviously kept it G-Rated, and never any emotions that were painful. Some of her favorites were amusement, pride, and joy. Sometimes I would send her enough humor to have her giggling her little head off on the floor, which was as amusing to her as it was to me.

"Sorry, sugar. I gotta make it out to the ball-field to meet some visitors we might be having." Her face fell. "But how about we go catch some elk instead?" I pleaded, hoping there would not be any waterworks.

"Okay. As long as Papa doesn't make me eat the human food in the cabinet." She agreed.

As soon as we had gone far enough out for Renesmee's slightly less sensitive sense of smell to pick up the elk in the distance she took off. It wasn't hard to catch up with her since most of her abilities were in between vampire and human standards.

I have to say though, she hunted like her mother; sloppy, ungraceful, and entertainingly. I couldn't help but smile when she would throw herself on top of one, and land with her tiny little legs on either sides of its back. She didn't have the strength yet to snap its neck, so she had to kill it the old fashioned way. Sinking her teeth in, she sucked as it bucked and tried to escape her. Soon after the helpless animal would fall into unconsciousness and she would stand and wipe her mouth.

As she walked back to me, I noticed her dress was stained and you could hardly tell that it used to be pure white. "Will I always be bad at hunting?" she wondered with a pitiful look on her face that made me chuckle.

"Of course not. The more you do it, the more you'll perfect it. Soon it will be routine for you too." I explained comfortingly to her. "Now let's get you back to the house, it's almost your bedtime."

"But, Jasper," she whined. "I don't want to sleep anymore. It wastes time!"

Okay, so sometimes I really do hate children. Dealing with whining is not my specialty. "You still have at least two more years before your sleeping cycle ends, if you grow anything like Nahuel did."

Renesmee mumbled something I couldn't understand and then took off to the house, internalizing her tantrum, which I was slightly proud of. I ran after her, easily catching up again, but staying behind a bit to make her feel better. Once we got back to the house, I got her all situated in her bed, promptly by eight p.m. No threats were needed to keep her there, I just sent her a large dose of lethargy that knocked her out and caused her to snore softly. "Goodnight Nessie." I laughed.

I ran as fast as I could to get to our baseball clearing. I slowed to human speed when I began to taste their emotions. There was a lot of suspicion, and wariness. But none of them were hostile or anything of the like, so I knew things must be going pretty smoothly.

None of them knew I was here yet, since I was quieter than most vampires. I could easily hear Carlisle asking someone about there apparent abilities.

"That particular one is actually not mine." I heard a soft, but sharp, mocking female voice say. Her emotions were dripping of pride, mischievousness, nervousness, and anger.

I stepped through the trees, showing my presence. "You put up alotta' bravado, little girl." I said towards the small human at the other end. She was probably a lot older than she looked like, judging by her voice and the knowing expression on her face. No, this girl was not naïve, but my god she was beautiful.

There was one suspicious thing however; the moment I spoke all of her emotions disappeared. As soon as she saw me she did a quick glance over, and then looked down at her feet for a second. For a moment she had looked to be in a submissive pose, which made my beast scream things that I couldn't make sense of yet. I was drawn to this girl. I just wasn't sure how yet.

"It's not bravado, if there is a reason for confidence."

Holy. Shit. This kitten has claws. I swear the moment she said that, my dick twitched in my pants, from the look on her face as she looked up at me with a fierce expression underneath her lashes.

"'Confidence is the fall of even the greatest men.'" I replied, quoting the Great Abe himself.

"Good thing I'm no man than. I believe that makes me immune."

She asked for it with that one. Any person in their right mind can see she is definitely female. Her face may look sweet and innocent, but her 34C cups told otherwise.

"No, you're certainly no man." I concluded. My throat began to burn as her cheeks alighted in bright red. Telling me what her expressionless face could not. My words had affected her. _Good._ But why did that please me?

The annoying prick's voice interrupted my thoughts that were currently running wild. "Jasper." _I'm not a fucking child Edward. You'll be wise to not "admonish" me again. _I warned him in my thoughts.

I could feel the emotions of my family, trying to put together what was going on, and what had just transpired between me and the woman in front of us. Trying to divert their attention from our little scene, I began my version of small talk. "So? Is there any particular reason you're here, Sugar?"

She seemed to pause a moment, hesitant to say something. "I wish to speak with one of you. Isabella to be exact." She said in a detached voice. I could feel Edward's fear and protectiveness peak. _She's a weak little human, Edward; put your big girl panties on. _He snarled in my direction.

Bella's aggravation grew and she stepped forward despite Edward's attempt to keep her back. "I'm Bella…what is it that you need?" she asked politely, though we all could hear the confusion and worry in her voice. Most of her human memories were faded—just like the rest of ours—she was probably thinking this girl could be some friend from her human life that she didn't remember.

"I'd prefer to speak where six other nosy vampires couldn't hear us please." She answered coolly.

Bella looked back at Carlisle and Edward. Edward ghosted over to Carlisle and whispered to where only the seven of us would be able to hear him.

_**Liza's POV**_

The one called Edward turned to Carlisle and began whispering and making conversation with him. The secrecy of it all annoyed me. It was obviously about me. _I may be a practically deaf human, but I'm not stupid_, I thought while crossing my arms and sighing dramatically for effect.

All of a sudden I felt air stirring beside me and turned to see McKenna emerging to my right. She stepped in front of me; grabbing my shoulders and leaning into speak very, very quietly into my ears. "He's explaining to Carlisle that he can't hear your thoughts, and how you might be a potential threat, blah, blah, blah. Carlisle is thinking about letting one of them stay behind in the woods to spy on you two." She explained since I couldn't hear them, but she could. I heard a few hisses and murmurs "Oh! They just noticed me. I'll try and get rid of the spy." She whispered even more quiet than last time. She suddenly, turned, grabbed my hand in for a quick kiss on the back of it. She raised her eyebrows at me and laughed, "That's my promise." Before disappearing.

Now that she was out of my way, I could see all of the Cullen's defensive stances and surprised faces. I giggled. "That…was just one of my friends. Maybe you can meet her someday." I said in a fake voice.

"Peace, family." Carlisle spoke to all of them. "My apologies at our defensiveness, but you must understand the threat that you seem to bring with your acquaintance."

I snorted. "Scared of a little human, are we?"

Jasper and Barbie glared, Emmett grinned, all while the rest of them frowned at my comment. Carlisle put his arm around his wife and opened his mouth to say something, before thinking better of it. Unfortunately Edward had to step up.

"That's enough. You are not going to attempt to intimidate us while in our territory. Deal with whatever business you have here, and stop your senseless stalling."

"That was my first intention, before conversation struck. Isabella, if you will?" I asked as I turned my back on them. I walked out of the clearing and into the trees, assuming Bella would follow.

I wasn't even sure she was following behind me until she spoke "How far are we going?"

I stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "You tell me. How much farther until we're out of hearing range?"

She looked around and sniffed "This should be a good distance." I was amazed as I watched her nose scrunch for a split second after she said it. She had always been a bad liar; her nose scrunching always gave her away…when she was 8! How could a trait like that transfer into her vampire life?

"Yeah? Then why don't you tell pretty boy to run along back to the house?" I asked. I was taking a huge risk with that one, as I didn't really know if that was what she was lying about.

Her head whipped back around towards me. She seemed to study me for a second, as if deciding whether or not she would be safe with me. "Edward. Its okay, love. Leave." She spoke in a loving but forceful voice.

If I had blinked I would have missed the dark blur that swept passed us.

"What is it that you wanted to know?"

"Who says I wanted to know anything?"

"I assumed…that…"  
>"And…there's your first mistake, Bells."<p>

Her eyes widened, "What did you just call me?" _Shit._ "No ones called me that since my human life."

I don't know if it was the fact that having her actually in front of me made me soft, or if I could see myself in her at that moment, but I caved.

"Do you recognize me, Bella?"

"Um, I'm sorry? Should I?" she asked while puckering her eyebrows together.

I'm not normally sensitive, but that kind of hurt. I tried to think of a cover story. I looked down at the ground. "Um, my name is Elizabeth; we were, uh, cousins before, you changed. You probably don't remember…"

She scrutinized my face for a few moments and said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I lost most of my human memories after the change, some of the simple ones are still there, like my parents and stuff, but I'm afraid I don't remember you. What was your last name?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but there is some information I will not be able to give you right now." Oh, god! How many lies can I say in one minute?

"Oh, well if it helps, there is something strangely familiar about you."

Oh. My. God. It's not possible to be mean to this girl. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. _Well, what were you expecting, Liza? A jealous slut?_ _No, that would have been Victoria._

"There's something I don't understand though. Why are you so hostile towards all of us? What did you come here for?" she asked me as she bit her lip in nervousness.

"I will tell you this: you did something absolutely unforgivable to me a long time ago. I've been angry about it for a long time, and all I wanted was revenge. But now that I've found you, _I'm_ not even sure what to do or say."

"Well I can't imagine what I did. The only time I remember hurting someone was when…" suddenly Isabella gasps. Her bright golden eyes find mine, and venom that will never overflow pools in them. "It can't be. You look just like her!" her mouth gapes open and occasionally closes only to open again in a stare of horror.

"That's because I am her."

** Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I never use my computer now, what with the iPad and iPhones and stuff. It has a virus and shuts down repeatedly. **

** I know this story is confusing and Liza's behaviour is kind off all over the place, but you have to realize that she's gone through a terrible tragedy and probably has PTSD, and doesn't know what to do with herself. So yeah, I hope you guys like it and I'm going to try and finish the next chapter and have it up sometime in January. Sorry for the waits, I guess I've learned not to make promises to you guys.**

** Thanks for the support, it's much needed! Bye for now.**


	6. Author's Note I Will Continue

Hey guys! I promise I haven't given up on my stories! I just got back from studying abroad in France, but I will be returning to writing pretty shortly! Speaking of France, that brings me to my good news. French is my second language of choice, (I speak English, French, Russian, and a small amount of German) and so I've been reading some stories of different languages on Fanfiction.

I liked the story, That Was in Another Life (C'était dans une autre vie), by Roza-Maria. So I proposed an offer to her to begin translating it to English for my readers. She was overjoyed and accepted my offer, so I am starting that as a project, so you can check that out and help me send her some love. (: This is getting too long, but I love you guys, and had to tell you.

Thank you for reading my stories, reviewing, and supporting me, I've never recieved a bad review! So i guess what I'm trying to say, is I'm sorry I'm taking so long, but if you keep sending me motivation I will try to pop these babies out quicker. ;)

If you even took the time to read this, thank you! And thank you for sticking with me! 3


End file.
